


A Room On the Edge of Something

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: In the weeks before "Original Song", There are moments where Kurt can feel things shifting. Here, being in Blaine's room for the first time, he has one of those moments.





	A Room On the Edge of Something

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in January of 2013, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

“So this is it. You can sit… wherever.” Blaine shrugs. He lets his messenger bag fall at the foot of the bed hap-hazardly, dropping his Dalton blazer on top of it.

“It’s nice.” Kurt says, “Very you.” He looks around Blaine’s bedroom, considering the décor It’s a combination of bold maturity with a definite boyish tone. Much like Blaine. 

Kurt sits on the edge of Blaine’s bed and returns his eyes to Blaine, who is watching him with a look Kurt can’t quite place, though he’s been trying for days now. Ever since the day he’d sung Blackbird. “It’s alright that I sit here?” Kurt confirms. 

“Oh! Yeah totally. That’s actually perfect, since I usually sit on the other side.” Blaine assures him. “I’m going to run and get us some drinks, just sit tight." 

Kurt nods. Once Blaine is around the corner he lets himself fall back to lie down, smiling at the ceiling. Blaine’s bed is comfortable, the mattress firmer than the one Kurt himself has at home. He likes the way it cradles his body. 

He turns his head to the side so his face presses into the pillow. He breathes deep, filling his senses with the smell of aftershave and raspberries and Blaine. It’s nice, he thinks, he feels comfortable here. 

He blinks his eyes and he gets a flash of another scene. One where instead of facing an empty side of the bed right now he’s facing Blaine. Where their hands are linked on the bed between them, legs pressed together because Blaine’s bed is narrower than Kurt’s at home. 

"This would be my spot.” Kurt whispers, almost giggling but catching himself. 

His fantasies of himself and Blaine together used to leave him feeling melancholy, because it was something he was sure he wouldn’t ever have. But lately he feels something new there in the space between himself and his best friend. Something like a denouement on the horizon. 

“Comfortable?" 

Kurt looks away from the empty space beside him, finding Blaine standing in the doorway looking amused with a sparkle in his eye. 

"Yes, actually. I could get used to this.” Kurt closes his eyes and relaxes back into the mattress to prove his point. 

Blaine walks into the room, setting two glasses of iced tea on the bedside table and then sitting himself down beside his friend. “I’m glad.”

Kurt sighs and cracks one eye open to peer up at Blaine. “You are never getting this spot back, you know." 

Blaine nods, "It’s all yours."


End file.
